Ayano Himekami
"Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't want to be saved." *Himekami/Quotes *Himekami/Skills *Himekami/Girls Wish Bio A girl who seems different than the others for some reasons. What kind of sin did she commit to wind up in the underworld? The truth lies in Hell... ''Himekami's past is a shadowy mystery. She looks like a Delinquent from Hell, just like the other girls, but her demeanor sets her apart. How shall her sins be atoned...? '' Physical Appearance Himekami has a fair complexion with only her violet right eye revealed. She has very long, flowing hair of pink-violet with her bangs mostly covering the left eye with a long, curled forelock that reaches mid-torso. She appears to be one of the older girls and has a somewhat developed body. Personality Himekami is very innocent and gentle, while acting kind to others. However, deep down she is a troubled young girl who was forced to act perfectly back before her death. Refused access to Heaven, she was whisked down to the Hell to be part of a new program as she was pure and without sin. Her resentment and anger built up, causing her to eventually lash out and begin to kill others. Her nature and personality appear to be childish, in that while she is mature, her innocence and gentle behavior implies that her mind is somewhat broken. Appearance Normal Himekami wears a white frilly dress with the bottom appearing severely ripped up. Most of her chest is revealed, with a red rose holding the top together below her breast. The dress has long sleeves that start below her shoulders and almost pass her hands. Her shoes are magenta heels with a chunk heel and white bottoms, worn with a pair of white stockings with a single red as a clasp. Attached to each rose is a black thorn vine to match her hair accessory and necklace. She has a black handcuff and chain that hangs below and behind her body, along with visible, dark raspberry underwear to match the stripes on her dress. Knight The hair accessory she wears gains a large, sharp white feather while her outfit entirely changes. She now wears a crimson jacket with a thick white and gold section covering her chest, attached to a large flowing cape with gold designs and short, petal-like tails. At her neck is a white frill cravat, while hanging below it is a tiny chain. Over her underwear she has on a short black skirt with white frilly petticoats. Her heels are now a pair of tall dark grey and black boots with magenta and gold stockings. She wears a pair of dark grey armor gloves. Maintenance A dark red track jacket. Edgeplay A pair of white fox ears and a tail with a dark grey long-sleeved shirt. Slippery Slope A blue and white rubber swimsuit with a stopwatch hanging around her neck. Tickle Party A light pink silk dress with white frilled material at her chest and hanging from the bottom with a floral design. Aftercare A white frilly gown with her breasts mostly sticking out. Endings History Himekami is what is called a "Blameless" a person without sin that goes to hell in order to reform sinful candidates from the Reformation Program. She was a hardworking good girl, but the girls she was to reform would bully her and say she was annoying. Himekami suffered even more because of Miu, who was supposed to be the leader of Himekami's group. Miu, at the time, didn't know how to properly reform the girls, so she would give the responsibility of doing that to Himekami. The Blameless was supposed to become a Knight, a powerful being that would be able to guide the reforming candidates through the Spire, but she eventually dropped it at the Education Block after realizing that she had become quite broken because of her immense feelings of jealousy, anger and sadness because of everything that happened to her. After you defeat her, Miu comes and apologizes for everything bad she has ever done to Himekami and proposes to climb the Spire together one more time after realizing she herself (Miu) had become sinful. Trivia *Like Miu she was not playable in the original version of the game. Gallery Art Criminalgirls main.jpg Game Himekami_Sprites.png 2015-04-19-195457.jpg Ep 85 Final Episode Screenshot 2015-05-01 19-08-49.png Ep 85 Final Episode Screenshot 2015-05-01 19-08-43.png Ep 82 Screenshot 2015-05-01 18-59-37.png Ep 32 Screenshot 2015-04-27 09-52-59.png Ep 80 Screenshot 2015-05-01 18-53-57.png Miu & Himekami.png f57af0.jpg|Himekami (Knight Form). Motivation Tickle Hime.png Slippery Hime.png Edgeplay Hime.png HimekamiMait.png Aftercare Hime.png Category:Characters Category:Bosses